


It was Sirius

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Because it is Lupin, Fluff, He would not play nice, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Without him, with him...I howled.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: It is Us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It was Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> I hate summaries...can you tell? However, this pairing...was hard too. I love them but Remus did NOT want to be happy and cutesy...

The moon calls to me and I call back. I howl, lamenting the loss of my brothers.

One died too young at the hands of a mad man. I howled then.

One died at the hands of the third, the betrayer. I howled then.

The betrayer came back. I howled then.

The true betrayer came back and revealed himself. My brother came back. I howled then.

The true betrayer was lost. I howled then.

My closest brother was back, we ran and howled together when we could.

He was lost to me. I howled alone again.

Every night when the moon calls, I call back.

I howl alone, lamenting the loss of my brothers.

I run alone, I howl alone, I cry alone.

And like them all...

I die alone


End file.
